dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilled Sodas
Red wants to enjoy the summer sun before the summer sun don't sun no more. Characters *Red *Blue *Surfer Dude Transcript (Red and Blue are sitting around in their apartment, playing Flame War.) Red: Dude, why is it so hot in here? Blue: Uh, (checks phone) maybe because it's 89 degrees outside? And we don't have air conditioning. Red: Why noooooooooot? Blue: Because YOU forgot to pay your half of the rent. Red: Oh. Right. (Blue looks out the window to see a bunch of people down at the beach.) Blue: Hey, wanna go down to the beach? Red: Hell yeah! Beats sittin' inside all day. (Red rushes out the door.) Blue: Red! You forgot your fan! Red: OH JESUS I'M DYING OUT HERE! (The scene cuts to Red and Blue chilling out at the beach, wearing some shades. Jump cut to Red, eyeballing girls in skimpy bikinis.) Red: I fucking love sunglasses. Blue: I know, right? Surfer Dude: HEY LOSER! Blue: Who, me? Surfer Dude: NO, YOUR DORKY RED FRIEND. Blue: Oh okay. Blue (in head): For once, I'm not the dork...this is the beginning of something great, I can tell! ???: ACTUALLY NAH, BOTH OF YA. Blue: Dammit. (Surfer Dude walks toward Red and Blue, in a really cheesy slow-motion montage.) Red (flat): Wow. Surfer Dude: What are you dudes doing here? Haven't seen you around this place. Blue: We wanted to go to the beach to get out for a while. Red: And look at hot babes. Blue: That too. (The Dude leans in towards Red and pokes him in the chest.) Surfer Dude: Listen up, newb, there are some rules around here! Red: Oh yeah, like what? Surfer Dude: One, no looking at girls without sunglasses. Red: Don't worry, got that covered. (Red and Blue fist-bump.) Surfer Dude: Two, if you want to be a part of the beach community, you have to beat me in a surf competition. Blue: *pfft* Yeah, whatever man. I'm just here to chill in the sun. Red: Well I'm not! Give a competition and I'll win it! Surfer Dude: Alright then. (Dude tosses Red a board.) Red: Let's do this shit. (The scene cuts to Red and The Dude out at sea, ready for a wave.) Surfer Dude: I bet you aren't even gonna last a second. Red: Watch me. (They start to paddle.) Surfer Dude: I think I hear a big one comin'. (Red looks up, and sees a large wave start to form.) Surfer Dude: OH YEAH! (Red leans over and pushes The Dude off of his board.) Surfer Dude: What the fuck?! Red: See ya, bitch! (Red paddles back to the beach, while The Dude gets swallowed by the wave.) Blue: Wow. That was pretty badass. Red: Yeah, I know. (Blue tosses Red a soda.) Red: The fuck is this shit? Blue: It's just cola, bro. Red: Man, I haven't had cola in forever. (He sits back down, cracks open the soda, and takes a couple swigs.) Red: Got damn. I need to drink soda more often. (The scene cuts to the back of Red and Blue's chairs, watching Surfer Dude drowning and calling for help. They clink their cans together.) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:October Releases